The Last Trick
by Kennedy Engel
Summary: — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— pregunto con calma el de ojos verdes. —Magia— contesto él con una pequeña sonrisa— Por favor, un último truco. UA, Fail.


Jojojojo….mi primer one-shot de la pareja, espero que les guste mucho…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro hacia el cielo sobre él con detenimiento, tenía casi dos semanas de haberse mudado a Nueva York para estudiar literatura en la Universidad de Columbia. En las tardes, después de clases, para despejar su mente, siempre se iba a caminar por Central Park, pero siempre había un pequeño problema.

— ¡Hey!—cerro los ojos e intento caminar un poco más rápido, para que eso persona no lo alcanzara— Te estuve esperando.

Se giro con el ceño fruncido, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules como el mismo cielo hace unas horas. El chico le sonrió y Arthur suspiro con frustración. Los primeros días que había pasado por el parque para relajar su mente, había mirado a un chico rubio, haciendo trucos de magia con los niños pequeños que se acercaban a él y reían como idiotas al mirar las estupideces del chico. Resulto hace una semana se le ocurrió acercarse para observar de cerca los trucos.

Ahora no se puede despegar al rubio, tiene casi tres días que lo jala en medio del parque y lo lleva a sentarse en una banca para enseñarle trucos de magia. Duraba siempre más de una hora con el chico, Alfred, como se llamaba este, tenía 17 años y estaba cursando el último año de preparatoria, listo para entrar a la universidad, pero su sueño era entrar a Harvard, el único problema era falta de recursos económicos, por lo cual el chico además de estudiar en las mañanas y trabajar al mediodía se la pasaba haciendo trucos de magia durante tosa la tarde. Sí, todo eso había descubierto en tres días, y el otro no sabía ni siquiera su nombre.

—Tengo un truco nuevo que quiero mostrarte— el de ojos azules dejo al rubio en una de las bancas más alejadas, casi no pasaba gente y todo era muy tranquilo.

— ¿Y ahora que truco es?— pregunto con cansancio.

—Se hace con cartas— _"como todos los que haces_" dijo el inglés mentalmente— Se los mostré a los niños hace unos momentos y les encanto.

El chico, que se encontraba barajeando las cartas, levanto la mirada y le sonrió al otro. Sintió como la sangre subía lentamente a sus mejillas. Pero aquella imagen que había visto era hermosa, los rayos del atardecer chocaban en el cabello dorado del chico, la piel nívea tomaba un color indescriptible y sus ojos, oh sus ojos, brillaban aun mas dentro de aquel baño de luces de tonos otoñales.

—Toma una carta— el inglés tomo la primera que llamo su atención, la reina de espadas— ahora ten este plumón y escribe tu nombre en ella.

— Claro— el chico escribió con aquella caligrafía perfecta su nombre, el americano se había parado y estaba dando vueltas cerca de ahí, según él para no mirar la carta—Ya

— Bien— el chico puso frente a él, el resto de las cartas—Ponla en medio— el chico giro su cabeza y Arthur coloco la carta en el lugar mencionado— Y barájalas.

El inglés tomo las cartas, y con delicadez empezó a cambiarlas de lugar sin dejar de mirar al americano, que nuevamente se había alejado.

—Niño estúpido— mascullo entre dientes.

—Así está bien— pego un brinco cuando escucho la voz del chico detrás del, ¿Cuándo se había cambiado de lugar?— Ahora el truco es el siguiente.

El chico abrió la mochila que llevaba consigo y saco un objeto, que hizo que Arthur se alejara rápidamente.

— ¡¿Dime que eso es de mentira?— el chico observo la daga en sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

— Es de verdad— con cuidado puso el filo del arma en su mano y la paso rápidamente, la sangre no tardo mucho en salir— Sostenla, en posición vertical…ahora yo voy a lanzar las cartas y mágicamente la tuya caerá en la punta de la daga, así de sencillo.

— Si— contesto no muy convencido, parte de las cartas se había manchado con sangre debido a que el chico las sostenía con esa mano.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas las cartas salieron volando, todo como si fuera en cámara lenta, observo como lentamente iban cayendo al suelo. Y cuando por fin todas lo hicieron, observo la punta de la daga. Había una carta en ella, la retiro con delicadez y la observo bien, parte de ella tenía sangre pero no le importo, miro lo que había escrito y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—

—Al parecer no me equivoque— menciono el chico limpiando la daga y guardándola en la mochila— Ven, tengo otro truco que mostrarte.

—No— contesto cortante el otro, lentamente el sol se iba escondiendo haciendo que la oscuridad apareciera sobre ellos— Ya me cansaste— dijo el otro exasperado— Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre pero andas atrás de mi como si me conocieras de toda la vida— apretó con más fuerza la carta que seguía en su mano— Ya me voy.

— ¡Oye!— grito el otro— No fue mi intención molestarte— Por favor…¡Arthur!

Y fue ahí, cuando el mundo se detuvo unos segundos, no se giro para mirarlo, simplemente siguió viendo al frente sorprendido. Nunca le había dicho su nombre, nunca había visto alguna identificación de él y durante el truco, el chico nunca miro las cartas. Observo la carta en sus manos y se giro para poder encararlo.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— pregunto con calma el de ojos verdes.

—Magia— contesto él con una pequeña sonrisa— Por favor, un último truco.

—Está bien— dijo el chico después de varios minutos mirando fijamente el rostro del de ojos azules.

—Entonces…cierra los ojos—cerro los ojos, y en cuanto lo hizo sintió como la temperatura bajaba levemente—Ahora quiero que escuches solo mi voz.

—te escucho—

—Solo pon atención a mi voz—

— ¡Le estoy poniendo atención, _You Bloody Git_!— el otro aguanto la risa cuando escucho esas palabras.

—Ahora abre los ojos—

Justo cuando los abrió sintieron como unos labios tocaban los suyos, con mucha delicadez.  
>Miro sorprendido el rostro del otro, alzo un puño listo para lanzarle un puñetazo, pero el beso se sentía tan bien, que al final termino sucumbiendo. El contacto no duro mucho pero si lo suficiente para causar una pequeña sonrisa en el inglés y una radiante sonrisa en el americano.<p>

— ¿Que fue eso?— pregunto Arthur finalmente, después de varios minutos.

—un truco— contesto simplemente el otro.

—Y exactamente… ¿Cuál era el propósito de este?— el chico le hizo una seña para que se acercara lo tomo de los hombros y se acerco a su oído.

— Enamorarte…— susurro lentamente el chico, se estremeció lentamente y después de tanto pensar, al fin puso dar una respuesta.

— _Creo…que el truco si funciono—_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
